Green Slime
by rae-reader1993
Summary: Leda Cathers last thoughts and memories before her death.  I suck at summaries so please read this!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I only own my OC Leda Cathers**

I have wondered, on occasion, how and when I would die. It sounds rather morbid, I know, but really who hasn't thought about it? It's not like I'm obsessed with death or anything. It's just normal curiosity. I never thought that I would go down in flame and glory. Personally, I thought I would die in my sleep as an old woman, an ideal death. I never thought that I would die at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the middle of battle, fighting for my life. But now that it's happening, it makes sense. My whole life was at this school. It was where I experienced the best and worst times of my life, where I met the love of my life, and of course where I met the most amazing friends; logically, it makes sense to die here in the place where I was most at peace. It was quick and I didn't feel a thing. It's amazing how a flash of green light can rob someone of his or her life in less than a second.

Fred and I met on our first day of Hogwarts. More specifically, on the Hogwarts Express when him and George burst into my compartment. It was a rather awkward occurrence. I am an 11-year-old girl sitting by myself in a compartment going off to school that is far from my home, where I do not know anyone, and two identical red heads crash into my compartment covered in some kind of green slime that's emitting one of the most putrid smells I have ever come across.

_I didn't know what to do with myself. Two boys are laughing in my compartment and they smell bad. I did the only thing that came to mind. I said in a very polite voice, that my aunt Demetra would be very proud of,_

"_Hello, I am Leda Cathers. What are your names?" _

_They stared at me. I felt my face heating up. Merlin, I look stupid. Why don't they say anything? They looked at each other, smiled, and held out their hands,_

"_Hello, I am Gred," one of them said._

"_And I am Forge," the other one puffed out. _

_Well, I didn't really believe that their names were Gred and Forge. Are they trying to make fun of me? Pick on the unsuspecting first year?_

"_Yes that's nice, now why don't you tell me your real names?" I said, while looking into their eyes one pair at a time. They stared again. What is with the staring? The twins dropped their hands and smiled again,_

"_I'm Fred," he said, and then he points to his brother, "and this is George." "We're Weasleys," George proclaimed, "see the red hair? It's quite dashing if I do say so myself!"_

"_I'm sure. Now tell me how is it that you are covered in green slime and smell like a couple of centaurs that took a roll in their own dung?" I replied._

_They laughed at me. I mean, really, is that all they do: stare, smile, and laugh? I was just curious as to why they came into my compartment. One of them, I think Fred, finally caught his breath,_

"_I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship my dear Leda Cathers, only if you make it into Gryffindor of course." _

After that they proceeded to tell me how they got covered in green slime. It had something to do with Slytherins I believe. I was sorted into Gryffindor and as Fred said it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Throughout my time at Hogwarts, the twins roped me into the most ridiculous pranks and jokes that they could think of. I was never very mischievous growing up, so Fred and George were like a breath of fresh air, I didn't have to be the proper and polite girl that my aunt trained me to be. Even thought they were a year ahead of me, we were still closer than ever. Every summer holiday I was over at the Burrow with the twins. Mrs. Weasley became like a mother to me. She fusses over everyone and anyone that is staying in her household. I loved just feeling like a part of a family. I never experienced that growing up and the twins made me feel loved and safe, a feeling that was foreign to me before that.

It is safe to say that I fell in love with Fred Weasley the day that I got hit in the head with a bludger. I know, not exactly the most romantic moment ever. But there it is.

_I am going to kill that boy. Can't he save the joking around for after quidditch practice? We have a match against Slytherin in a couple of days! I mean really, there he is, hitting dung bombs at people with his bat! Finally Wood decided to say something,_

"_Oi! Fred knock it off, we have to practice if we want to beat Slytherin! I know you want to impress Cathers but now is not the time! Watch for the bludgers and DO YOUR JOB!"_

_I was shocked. Wood thought Fred was trying to impress me? That was not possible. He didn't feel that way about me. I mean I do sort of fancy him, a little. But that will go away in time, I believe. I looked over to Fred and saw his face turned bright red, matching the color of his hair. He nervously laughed, and looked over at me. I waved and tried to smile. All of the sudden his face drain of color, his eyes widened and he shouted,_

"_LEDA WATCH OUT!"_

_A splitting pain erupted in the back of my head and my vision spotted. Everything went black. _

_I opened my eyes to a very nervous and sickly pale Fred Weasley holding my hand like it he was afraid it would fall off if he let go. _

"_Hey, what happened?" I croaked._

_ "You're awake!" He breathed out a sigh of relief and had this huge smile on his face. His expression changed however when I asked him again,_

"_What happened Fred?" His face turned grim and he said,  
"A bludger hit you in the back of the head. I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention! It was my entire fault I shouldn't have been hitting those dung bombs. It was a bad idea. Bloody hell I can be so stupid!" I interrupted him then._

"_Fred! Don't worry about it, chasers get hit all of the time. It wasn't your fault."_

"_But it was! If I wasn't trying to make you laugh with the dung bombs this would have never happened!"_

"_Fred I said it wasn't your fault you—wait you were trying to make me laugh?" His expression told me that he didn't mean to say that. His face went red, and his eyes widened. _

"_Well..I..yeah…I mean..it was..I just like your laugh." He likes my laugh? I smiled. I guess Wood was right; he was trying to impress me. _

"_You like my laugh huh? And why is that Fred Weasley?" He mumbled something that I couldn't understand._

"_What was that?"_

"_Bloody hell! I fancy you alright! I said it now you can tell me you don't feel that way about me and George will stop—"_

_I kissed him. After a couple seconds he responded. It was wonderful, probably one of the best kisses I have had. I pulled away and he was smiling, a huge grin. I smiled back._

"_I fancy you too."_

So yes, Fred and I started dating after that day in my 5th year. I fell in the love with that boy more and more each day. It was inevitable, that's what everyone told us. We would fight, like any normal couple does, even though we were anything but normal considering his pranking problem. But we stayed together through the end of his schooling and mine. I helped out with the joke shop while I wasn't at St. Mungo's working as a healer. It was hard this past year with the war, but in some way I believe it brought us closer. It made us realize how much we love and need each other. We got the call from the Order about the Battle and we headed to Hogwarts.

So now at this moment, the moment before I die. I am only thinking of him and how much I love him. All of the times we had together, even though I wish we could have so much more, he made my life the best it could be. Without Fred Weasley I was nothing, I would be empty. I hope he's safe and that he will move on without me. Our wedding will never happen and we wont have a huge red-haired family that we always talked about. It was sad, but I know that everything will be fine now. After all being here right now fighting for what I believe in, for the people I love, was exactly where I should be. The flash of green hit me right in the chest, and there was a feeling of pure peace and calmness before there was nothing at all.


End file.
